21
by moonchild310
Summary: Serena an aspiring singer with a dark and confusing past tries to make it in the music industry. But with friends like these who needs enemies?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction story I hope you enjoy read and review I'd very much appreciate

Serena an aspiring singer with a dark and confusing past tries to make it in the music industry. But with friends like these who needs enemies.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the songs I feature<p>

Chapter 1 Rolling the Deep

"So your really serious about this?" a beautiful raven haired vixen said to her companion.

"You know I am Ray I just need you to play your guitar like we practiced and I'll take it the rest of the way, you know I got this." the sweet voice replied.

"I just don't want your hopes to get up. This is a real long shot did you hear all those acts that just went ahead of us?"

"I know Ray and I have faith in you and in our song so-"

"Ladies your on next make your way to the stage" a stage hand said before running off to take care of his next task in his long line of duties to make sure this show went on without a hitch.

* * *

><p>"Alright were on" smirked a mysterious beauty.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen making their way to stage in our New Light search is Sweet Serenity."

At that moment all lights in the room went out and silence filled the crowd, a single spotlight hit the stage where a single microphone and stand took place The spotlight went out of a quarter of a second and when it was back on a beautiful woman stood in its light. Blonde hair cascaded down her back to almost touch her ankles, eyes as blue as a cloudless summer sky. She was wearing black leather heels that reached her knees to cover black skinny jeans she wore a black corset for her top.

A guitar began to play a repetitive haunting melody

And then the blonde began to sing a beautiful raspy voice that no one expected from her.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

Another spotlight opens up to real the raven haired goddess playing her guitar.

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all _

The crowd erupted as she hit the high notes.

_Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <em>Ray_  
>You had my heart inside of your hand <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) <em>Ray_  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared <em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray_  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _Ray_  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray_  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it with a beating _

_Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _Ray_  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray_  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _Ray_  
><em>_It all, it all, it all  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) <em>Ray

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

Ray_  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray_  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _Ray  
><em>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray

You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

Ray_  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _Ray_  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _Ray

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it

_You played it to the beat. _

Both spotlights cut out and when the lights came back they revealed an empty stage.

The crowd erupted.

"Whew that was exhausting"

"No Ray that was amazing did you hear those cheers" the blonde was almost stumbling in the 4 inch heels she was wearing.

"Serena lets get out of here I need a drink"

"Yeah lets go drinks are on me" back in her calm disposition as the two woman walked from the theater and onto the street that was lined with club after club "So where we headin' tonight?" The blonde asked

"Lets just go to Lita's club drinks are always free and the men are always fine"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh "Sound like a plan" they signaled down a cab and gave him directions

Upon arrival to the club the two friends bypassed the line that was almost wrapped around the black angry and, jealous looks were shot at them til they reached the front.

"Hey Jed" Ray gave a sultry look to the 6 foot 2 short haired blond body guard at the door as she walked by him. All the poor man could do was blush as the object of his affection walked past without a second look.

"You've got to stop playing with him like that Ray" Serena said as she passed her friend and headed to the bar. She sat at a stool on the end of the bar an before she knew it her favorite bartender was in front of her.

"Whats your poison for the night lovely lady" his green his always caught her in his sensual gaze

"You already know Andrew" she smiled at the blonde bartenter.

"Trash can it is, you know these things are gonna kill you one day"

She laughed "your just a drama queen all those are going to give me is a hangover, and only if I over do it, and you know me to well" she smirked and he handed her a glass filled with a multitude of different alcohol the blue hue of the drink very inviting. She took her first trip

"Ohh Andrew you know how to treat me"

He turned to her and said "If only you'd let me"

She leaned over the bar close to his face and whispered in his ear "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate it but when ever your ready you know how to reach me" The blush on his face was priceless. She picked up her drink and walked into the crowd of dancing bodies. The music was loud and as the alcohol took over her system she felt it pulsing through her veins she started swaying with the music in her own world.

She felt two hands wind around her waist but she was too into the music to care about her dance partner as the song was winding down she decided to leave the dance floor. As she pulled away from her newly acquired dance partner he grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Fuck"

End of chapter one tell me how you feel. Reviews appreciated thank you


	2. he Wont Go

Ok so im doing a quick update and I think im going to change the point of view of the story make sure to leave me some feed back so I can know if I'm going anywhere with this

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters and most of the songs for this story are of Adele's album 21

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2 He Wont go

Serena's POV

Fuck fuck fuck and that's all ran through my mind. I couldn't believe he was here after all these years I thought I had finally escaped. I pulled my hand from his grasp, and I ran through the crowded bodies on the dance floor. I reached the main door an looked back he wasn't following me I walked out of the club then I hailed a cab.

"Darien" I haven't said that name aloud in a very long time.

As I sat in the taxi memories swam through my mind of a past that didn't even feel as if it was my own anymore, a time when I was just an innocent, naive teen who just wanted to sing, who believed in true love, and love at first sight.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

A text message to my phone broke me from my thoughts good thing because a stroll down was a stroll that led me into a destructive few days.

It was an unknown number "I wanna see you"

I replied back "who is this"

"you already know"

"Darien I can't do this not now"

"Just meet me in an hour"

"Where..."

He followed with a text of the address I gave the driver my new destination.

This isn't going to go well not at all. I noticed that we were headed on our way out of the city limits. That's when I got frighted. 'hes going to kill me, he's luring me out of the city and hes going to bury me in these God forsaken hills' I started to panic. I was a tenth of a second from asking the cabby to turn around when we pulled up to a large manor. Sudden realization hit me.

The Shields Estate

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck damn him" I was going crazy the driver gave me a look through his rear view mirror. He pulled up to the giant estate, I took a look at the meter and gave him my fare. One deep breath and I was out of the cab and walking to the door before I reached it the door opened an Darien escorted me into the lavish sitting area. The room reeked of expensive taste and old world history paintings lined each wall. In the corner sat a baby grand piano.

"So whats this about Shields" I couldn't help it I needed to keep this as formal as possible.

"Well we haven't seen each other-"

"Since you were carted off to that drug rehab and almost drug me down in your spiral of self destruction"

"Sere I never meant for any of that to-"

I huffed "look if thats what you wanted to speak to me about you couldn't wrote a letter having come all the way out here was ridiculous"

I was finally able to get a good look at not much had changed since we were both 17, he was always on the tall side standing a good 6 foot 3 to my average 5''6, his shoulders seemed a bit wider, I could tell that he was impossibly muscular under his suit. I was hesitant to take a good look at his face with his midnight black hair slightly falling into his sapphire eyes. Eyes that at one point in time I would have followed to the end of the world and back again.

"Sere, just listen I'm Sorry we were young an I was stupid"

"Man you've got it there but since we've got that over with ill take my leave" I started back for the door. As I passed him he grabbed me from behind by my waist.

"I cant do this on my own baby I need you I need you" I turned around in his arms an looked into his eyes, what I saw shocked me to my core. He was crying I'd known Darien since we were 12 and I've never seen him shed a tear, it broke me in half seeing him this way. I know I needed to leave to walk away and never speak to him, but I couldn't I couldn't leave him in this state. He had me and I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

>He grabbed the side of my face and pulled me into a long awaited kiss an I was a goner I was so enveloped in his warm embrace that I didn't notice him wrap my legs around his waist an carry me into another room. Once inside clothes were shed at a rate you couldn't believe as two lost lovers were united in an ancient ritual that only we could dance fell asleep in each others arms content that where we needed to be was right there<p><p>

The sun shining through the windows woke me, as I turned I noticed the body holding me and I quietly slipped out of his hold. I sat on the edge of the bed an as I did so I saw notes and lyrics fly threw my head and before I let it slip out of head I grabbed a robe from Dariens bathroom and walked to the room that I saw the piano

I sat in front of this beautiful instrument and tested a few keys a smile on my face there was already a few piano sheets as well as a pen I wrote down some of the notes and lyrics

Some say I'll be better without you  
>But they don't know you like I do<br>Or at least the sides I thought I knew

I can't bear this time  
>It drags on as I lose my mind<br>Reminded by things I find  
>Like notes and clothes you left behind<p>

Wake me up, wake me up when all is done  
>I won't rise until this battle's won<br>My dignity's become undone

But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?<br>I won't forgive me if i give up trying

I heard his voice today  
>I didn't know a single word he said<br>Not one resemblance to the man I met  
>Just a vacant broken boy instead<p>

But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

There will be times  
>We'll try and give it up<br>Bursting at the seams, no doubt  
>We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces<br>To watch them turn to dust  
>But nothing will ever taint us<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it all alone<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<p>

Will he... will he still remember me?  
>Will he still love me even when he's free?<br>Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?

When we spoke yesterday,  
>You said to hold my breath... to sit and wait<br>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"

He won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>He's willing to take the risk<p>

So I won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<p>

Cause he won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I felt two arms embrace me from my position on the piano bench and a tender kiss on the neck

"Thank you" was all he said before heading out in the direction on the kitchen. I continued to mess around with some of the new not I just composed on the song I just finished

"Well well well look what the cat drug in" I whipped my head around so fast I felt like I sprained it and I could feel a headache coming as I groaned

"Darien" I yelled. He ran into the room

"Your whore is home" then I grabbed my sheet music as I walked past them both 


	3. Set Fire To the Rain

So I can see im getting a few hits from this story so I'll add a few more chapters if I can get some reviews that'll be great

* * *

><p>Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters and I've decided to feature a few characters from the anime NaNa it was an awesome series a bit darker and realistic and you should check if you hadn't but dont worry ill clue you in on a bit of the characters history...eventually. this chapters featured song is Adele's Set fire to the rain.<p>

Chapter 3  
>Set Fire To The Rain<p>

Amy.. All it took for me to regret my decision to come back. She was like a shark in the water, she could detect a drop of blood in the water from a while away, and where there was one many seemed to follow. Upon first examination Amy came off as a shy, quite, polite young woman, but it was a ruse to befriend you lean all your fears, your secrets, and any weakness to exploit you to her own gain. We were friends for years before I seen that side of her, and only when she saw that something was in my grasp that was left out of hers.

'Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass'<p>

The loud ring-tone of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I laughed I really needed to change that tone but Nicki Minaj was just so catchy. I ran to where the sound was coming from my jeans that were hazardously thrown on the floor. I picked up the offending device. Another unknown number, just what I needed.

"Serena Star," I answered

"Hello Ms. Star" a deep baritone voice came over the line

"Um hello may I ask whose calling" I replied

"Excuse me my name is Diamond Chambers from Black Moon Entertainment, last night one of our companies representatives was present during your star search showcase and we were interested in speaking with you"

"Wow that sounds amazing is there any set time you wanted to speak?"

"Does 1 o'clock sound good to you" he asked. I take a look at the time on my phone 9:30 a.m. I had plenty of time to leave change and pick up Ray.

"You know that's perfect ill see you then"

"Alright ill assume you know where our location is"

"Sure do, so 1 it is" as I hung up

I started to gather my clothes to get dressed. Once fully clothed again. I made my way out of the room. And walked towards the kitchen where I was sure to find Darien. I noticed him at the kitchen table a spread of delicious looking breakfast foods sat, he turned to look at me.

"where are you heading?" he asked

"Not that its any of your concern, but I have a meeting" I said as I sat down an chomped down on a piece of bacon.

"Look about Amy she-"

I had to cut him off "No need to explain to me its none of my business, but ill tell you a few things. That woman will be the end of you. If she cant have you shes not going to let anyone else have you, weather that means going through you or me. Hasn't she done it already" and with that I walked to the cabinet that housed all of his car keys.

I yelled over my shoulder "Hey I'm taking the Aston Martin" and walked into the garage, and then I sped off of the property back towards Los Angeles.

I reached for my phone and dialed Ray. I reached her voice-mail. "Hey chick we got an important meeting at one so be ready around 12."

And I threw the phone in the passenger seat. I drove in silence for about 20 minutes before a familiar tone came over my phone

'I need your love

ima a broken rose

save me from frozen pain'

Only 2 people in my phone have that tone I took the chance and answered the call without looking at the I.D.

"Yo" I said

"Whats goin on sweet face" I looked down at the I.D. Nobu not recognizing the voice I know it wasn't Nobu.

"Ummm" I replied

"Aww come on Rena you don't remember my voice, I think im going to cry" realization hit my head

"SHIN!" I laughed I hadn't heard his voice in so long. It was a missed comfort.

"Hey"

"You act like since you've moved back to the states that you dont know how to pick up the phone anymore" he sounded upset as he said this

"Well the phone goes both ways, but I'm assuming that there is a reason for this call...Shin am I right?"

"Umm well yeah. Blast just got our first international tour"

"That's great Shin you guys deserved it"

"Well thanks but that's not all our first U.S date is today... In L.A."

"..."

"Rena will you come see us, please"

"Shin I don't know ab-"

"You don't have to talk to him I swear Rena but it would be nice to see you its been 2 years since weve seen you I know Nana would like to see her favorite rival."

"Alright alright Shin give my name to your people I dont to be held up trying to get backstage and where are you performing anyway"

"Ok and will do its the staples center you know where that is?"

"Yeah I got you talk to you then" and I hung up

I just cant stay out of trouble these days can I I saw my exit coming up an before I knew it I was pulled into the underground parking garage of my apartment complex. As I walked into my apartment I stripped my clothes off an jumped in the shower as as the hot water streamed over my head I thought about what I was getting myself into by getting involved with Darien again or taking Shin on his offer to go see Blast perform. I shook my thoughts from my head and continued with my shower once finished I wrapped a towel and collapsed on my bed. I don't know how long I lay there thinking about nothing, but before I knew it was 11 I got up picked out a simple outfit blue skinny jeans, a black tank-top, with flat black knee high boot. I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail. For make up I kept it pretty simple red lipstick with black eyeliner. Before I walked out of my apartment I grabbed my favorite black leather jacket.

As I pulled up to Rays apartment she was already standing outside. I had to honk at her to get her attention. She turned her head to look in my direction. I Could see her eyes almost jump out of her head before she made her way to the passenger side of the car.

"Where in the hell did you get this car Sere!"

"From an old friend. and No I didn't steal it"

"Not asking anymore questions I don't want to be an accomplice if you did So what is this meeting you were talking about?"

"Well Black Moon Entertainment called me this morning about last nights performance apparently they had a rep at the show," I squealed at the point "And they wanted to talk with us" we were both laughing and giggling at this.

"Your kidding right?"

"Would I joke about this, but be ready for a full day after this meeting were going to a concert of unrelated nature." I released heavy breath.

"What concert?"

"Its a band from Japan, Blast"

"You've got to be shitting me now?

"And still im serious" I pulled onto Sun Set Blvd. I was checking out all of the expensive shops an boutiques and then I saw the large Black Moon building, I pulled up to the valet and gave him the keys.

As we walked in Ray asked me how did you pull off getting tickets that show has been sold out since they announced the tour?"

"Well I didn't even know they were going to be here til this morning but you know me I work magic" I winked we stopped in front of the receptionist.

"Hello I have an appointment with Diamond Chambers" I politely informed the receptionist

"Yes he has been expecting you, elevator to the top floor and continue straight another receptionist will be there to receive you"

"Thanks" an we set off to the elevator.

"Top floor sounds like an important guy Serena"

"I know right, on the phone he just seemed like a lower level guy looking for talent, but maybe we struck gold" I could only hope that was the case.

We walked out the elevator. "Man no expense was spared when it comes to this place"

"Right, seems like someones makin up for something" I snickered. Gold and platinum records lined the black walls between office doors. As we made our way down the hall to the next receptionist desk

now upon first impression you would think this receptionist just had a bad dye job her hair was an awkward mix between yellow and puke green, on closer inspection you figured that's just how she wanted it with a Emerald Greene I figured she might be a bit off her rocker. We stepped in front of her desk she was on her phone. She didn't even give us the common courtesy of a glance we waited almost 10 minutes for her and she still continued on, and since she was on her cell phone I was comfortable enough to interrupt her call.

"Excuse me while your at work fucking off lady I have shit to do today, and if your rude enough to ignore us for 10 minutes, I'm rude enough to speak about it." Well it got her attention. She had this haughty offended look, job done.

"Excuse you-"

"No excuse you I have a meeting with Mr. Chambers can you tell him I'm here" and I walked to take a seat.

About five minutes passed before she spoke "Mr Chambers wants to meet you in conference room 5, its down the hall" and then she proceeded to ignore us again.

"Alright Ray this is it" I said making my way back up the hallway.

"I guess so, if they ask us to perform a song what are we gonna do"

"I didn't really think of it but what about 'Set Fire to the Rain'"

"Sounds good to me but without my guitar I'm just left doin back up and you know that's not really my strong point."

"I have a feeling instruments wont be a problem here" as we walked into room 5 on one side of the room there were different kinds of instruments. I wdalked up to the piano while Ray walked up and looked through the guitars.

"Wow do you see this" Ray picked up a red B.C. Goodrich "Do you know how long I've been looking to this guitar? Like years... its been impossible to get"

"Well I'm glad you like." We both turned around and a man with white hair that fell to his shoulders, eyes that were a shade of gray and blue, more gray than anything else. He wore a suit that was all black with a white shirt and black tie.

"I didn't mean to startle you girls, I'm Diamond I gave you the call this morning" I stepped up to shake his had.

"Well hi I'm Serena, this is Ray," I pointed to Ray and myself "and together we are Sweet Serenity"

"Well its nice to meet you ladies" A few people filed into the room while we talking the took up some of the seats "Well these people would be the major council for our board of directors here at Black Moon Entertainment if you wouldn't mind playing a song for us our board will decide on where we take our relationship with your group"

We walked back to where the instruments were "We wouldn't have expected anything less" Ray grabbed the guitar she picked out an hooked it up to an amp.

"Well thank you for inviting us we are Sweet Serenity and the song we would like to share with you is called Set Fire to the Rain." Ray began with a strum and I followed with my voice.

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<p>

Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn

After we finished everyone sitting moved to a corner of the room to talk amongst themselves. Leaving me and Ray to sit and wait for a response. About 10 minutes passed before the board members took their seats, and Diamond spoke to us.

"After a little deliberation we've decided that we want to sign you two to our label."

We couldn't contain ourselves we jumped into each others arms screaming in a flash we remembered where we were an straightened ourselves out

"But and there is a but. We want you to find at least two other women to fill out your band" I wasnt yo upset with this request seeing as we technically already had a drummer and bass player.

"Deal" I replied

"Well then Monday we'll have a meeting to sort through the legal issues and paper work, my secretary will give you a call with the details. Til then see you Monday you ladies are welcome to go enjoy the rest of your weekend"

The board members as well as Diamond filed out of the room an we we on our way out too.

"Sere can you believe this"

"Honestly Ray I'm still in shock" I shook my head not really believing the events that were unfolding in my life recently.

"Hey how bout we go grab a bite to eat, we do have a concert to get to in a few hours."

"yeah that sounds good im feeling like Denny's, your driving find one close to The Staples Center its where the concert is"

As we got in the car and drove off I fell asleep, and my day was only half way through.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Chapter Serena meets up with part of the cast from NANA where she sees some long lost friends and meets up with another past love I need a few reviews before I upload the next chapter so PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	4. Someone Like You

Sorry its taken a long time for me to get an update out Ive had a major case of writers block but now im back an I hope that i'll be able to give you quicker updates

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or NaNA any of the characters of either show or any of the music in my stories I just have the ideas of

This chapters song somes from Adel's album 21 someone like you I hope you enjoy

"So when are you, going to tell me how you scored those tickets, and this ride" Ray asked me as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Well those are two extremely long stories that have nothing to do with the other" I stated.

"Well then its a good thing we have a few hours before the concert" I knew there was no getting out of this Ray had been a good friend since I moved back to the states. Loyal without a fault an I knew after all we had gone through, that she needed to know these parts of my past.

"You got me, lets just get something to eat first." I got out of the passenger seat an walked inside the restaurant. After we were seated and ordered our meals Ray asked.

"So whats the deal?"

"If I'm going to tell you this I need you to be quiet and just listen alright."

"Alright got it"

FLASH BACK

I hated being the new girl in school. It always came with the hassle of new friends, new love interest, and the ever lovely new enemies.

I long ago told my parents I wouldn't be going to any private schools, there was nothing there but snotty nosed rich brats, and even though my family was in the category of rich, I didn't want to be held in the same category as those of my same class.

I wanted to be real I wanted to have experiences beyond the life of the rich, and as crazy as it might sound I wanted to love and be hurt by love. In other words I wanted it all the good the bad, the ugly and the beautiful.

The School its self was not horrible to look at, eggshell white walls lined with royal blue on the outside, the same color scheme on the inside with the exception that the lockers that lines the walls were the royal blue. As I walked the halls to the front office to get my class schedule, I wasn't watching where I was going I was too involved in the music that flowed through my head phones singing along with a Sade

"It's never as good as the first time  
>Never as good as the first time<p>

Good times they come and they go  
>Never going to know<br>It's like the weather  
>One day chicken next day feathers<br>The rose we remember  
>The thorns we forget<br>We'd love and leave  
>We never spend a minute on regret<p>

It is a possibility  
>the more we know the less we see<br>Second time, second time is not quite what it seems  
>Natural as the way we came to be<br>Second time won't live up to the dream

and as much as I loved her smokey voice I had yet to experience and know the meanings of the words she sang. I wanted to I just didn't know at what price I'd be willing to pay. After I received my schedule I found my first class home room. I knocked before I entered. Let the day begin.

I breezed though the day without too much complaint. And on my way the gate I see a large group of girls surrounding a brand new Ford Mustang convertible as I get closer I notice their crowding around my best friend, girls always had a thing for him, but who wouldn't he was the personification of tall dark and handsome even at 17 he stood at a good 6 foot 3 inches short raven hair that fell slightly into his midnight blue eyes, which suddenly were focused on me as he stepped the crowd of hormonal teen girls parted.

"So how was your first day?" Darien asked

"It wasn't horrible but... What are you doing in San Diego? Its almost a 3 hour drive from LA."

"You know me I haven't seen you since we were 12 and what kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't see you after your first day?"

"A phone call would've sufficed D we talk at least every other day, and I was already planning to come visit this weekend, and anyways whats with the fan club you've accumulated outside my school? You do know I have to be here everyday Monday thru Friday"

"Well I asked one girl about the new girl and a few just stood around it was a bit uncomfortable, but you came to my rescue, sooo how bout we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?" he countered.

"Sounds like a plan" and we made our way through the crowd of angry girls, all giving me dirty looks as I opened the door to Dariens car an climbed inside. We rode in silence it wasn't uncomfortable just a silence that came from 5 years of friendship even the distance we had didn't make a difference, he was the same guy who saved me when I was a lonely 12 year old on being picked on about my choice of hair style on the playground.

Once I was old enough to realise what it was I knew I was in love with him I just didnt want to ruin our friendship over something I thought was one sided.

"So where we headed" I asked.

"I have a few friends out here so I thought we'd stop by there real quick, then we have a party to get to"

"D you do know its Monday who parties on a Monday?" In the pit of my stomach tonight didn't feel like it was going to be a good night.

"Any days a good day for a party, and tonight we have something extra to celebrate" as he said this we pulled up to a house if I can even call it that it was more like a mansion, that was a few blocks from my own house.

"Just stay here for a sec and ill be right back" He jumps out the car and knocks on the door.

As I sit alone in his car I knew something wasn't right and it was only going to get worse, but true to his word it only took a few minutes before he came out the house, hoped back in the car.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing just checking up on a friend and his mom" lie but, I didn't feel like giving him 21 questions about it.

"If we plan on going to a party I need to eat and change, and since were down the street from my house I suggest that we go there for both"

"deal"

I point him in the direction to my families house. As we pull up to the gates I pass him the security card to scan in. He raised an eyebrow. "really"

"you know my dad 'rather safe than sorry'" he scanned the card and pulled up to the house. As we walked through the doors I heard voices in the living room. I motioned for him to follow me up the stairs to my room.

As I got dressed we talked about when we were kids and growing up throughout the years.

"So how was Japan?"

"It was great I made some good friends. School was different we had to wear this stupid sailor uniform.."

"Any boyfriends?" Darien interrupted.

"Yeah one his was Nobu we met at this battle of the bands contest that our bands were in."

"Really so what happened with that?"

"Well I moved and it made no sense to carry with a long distance relationship with me in the states and him in Japan, no matter how much we care about each other" I answered.

"Sounded serious"

"It was he taught me how to play the guitar and even though we were in rival bands his and mines were like family, they meant a lot to me and I miss them. Anyways before I get upset, I'm dressed and we should head out before I change my mind on going out with you."

We headed out of the house and back into the car. "Ummm Dar where is this party anyway"

"Ohh dont worry about it. Its right down on the beach I have a friend whose got some pretty nice beachfront property, and when the sun goes down there moving the party inside"

In my head I thought ok beach party what ever goes wrong at beach parties. Just as those thoughts left my head Darien reached into his center console and pulled out a blunt (AN: weed for those who don't know) before I knew what was happening he lit it.

Believe it or not i'm not a stranger to this plant I just didnt know Darien smoked any. Time away from people will do that to you.

Before he could get a full pull from it I took it out of his mouth and took one of my own.

Shocked Darien started "I didnt know you smoked"

"Neither did I with you, but now we don't have to have that awkward conversation of 'Hey do you smoke weed'" I laughed took another hit and passed it back.

As I sat back to allow the calming affects of the drug run their course we pulled up to the beach. There were people all around the whole beach was crowded. I followed Darien as we made our way into the crowd. Darien introduced me to a few people as we walked on. Pretty soon Darien led us to a bonfire pit that had a huge fire going with large logs all around for seating he sat down on one of said logs and motioned for me to sit along with him together we sat and watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Serena" I turned to look at him, and he took my hands in his

"Serena ever since we were kids I've had a crush on you, I've never had the courage to tell you and then you moved away when we were kids, but now that your back I want to make this work I want to be with you, I know you just broke up with a boyfriend, but I want you to be mines."

I was stuck I always cared about Darien you could even say I was in love with him I just didn't expect him to feel the same. I did the only thing I could think to do. I kissed him all the words I couldn't bring to mind I put behind that kiss.

"I feel the same I wanted to say the same thing I was just so worried you didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" He flashed me his beautiful smile and stood up, and grabbed me by the hand as we walked around the party.

He ran into a guy and asked "hey have you seen Justin"

"Yeah man he's inside the house check the living room" Darien thanked him an we made our way toward one of the house that laid on the beach, as we walked through the crowded house darien grabbed both of us a beer we talked and laughed and as we walked into the living room a few people were sitting around on the couches Darien took a seat an pulled me on his lap. I laughed at his antics until a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes started to talk to Darien

"Hey man you made it"

"Man I told you I would. This is my girl Serena, Sere this is my friend Justin and this is his place and party"

"Nice to meet yo pretty lady" He reached out to shake my hand

"Uhhh thanks great party you've got" I said as I shook his hand.

"Thanks but the parties just getting started" That's when I noticed a silver platter with white powder being passed around the room before I knew it Darien had the plate and was cutting lines in it.

"Darien you-"

"Yeah Sere its no big deal" he leaned over and sniffed two lines. I was in shock weed was one thing crystal meth was a whole different issue I didn't do hard core drugs, just an occasional blunt or a bong but never meth.

After he was done he looked at me and said "You should try it"

I was utterly shocked I was so lost in the moment. When I came to I saw all the eyes in the room looking at me. I hate to say peer pressure made me do it, but in that moment that's exactly what it was

I nodded my head and Darien cut a single straight line for me on the plate and passed it to me so I mimicked his actions, and took a long sniff. I sat back in the sofa not yet feeling the effects of the narcotic and Darien just watched me.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal" he leaned in an gave me another kiss and I fell into it. All of a sudden I felt a lighter more free feeling I had never experienced with weed. It made me feel out of this world in that moment I could do anything, be anyone, have anyone, and in that moment I wanted Darien. I was so swept away in the feeling that I didnt noticed Darien had picked me up and carried me into a room, before I knew it clothes were off and and we were having drug fueled sex that made me feel as if I were on top of the world.

And that's how the next 8 months went. Drugs and sex with Darien, sex with Darien and drugs, my habit got so bad that I was using in the bathrooms at school in between classes, trying to chase that feeling from that first high I experienced with Darien.

One friday after school I was waiting for Darien to come and pick me up. I was already upset he was about thirty minutes late and he wasn't answering his cell, so I decided to call one more time. As the phone rang I knew in my heart something was utterly wrong right before I was going to hang up a woman's voice came over the line.

"Hello."

"Who is this?" I replied

"Excuse you. Who is this?" the voice retorted.

"This is Serena the girlfriend of the guy whose phone your on."i said and the the voice laughed.

"Well Serena, I'm Ann, the fiance of the guy whose phone I'm on. And I don't think Darien will be calling you for a while. You see his parents discovered he has a little coke issue that he needs to be rehabilitated for. He'll be out of commission for about 12 months. Have a nice day, Goodbye" and then the line went dead.

In a daze I walked, I had no destination I just walked and I walked until I couldn't walk anymore I looked up at the sky and realized it was night the moon full in the sky. I took a look my surroundings I was on a beach. I was a hop, skip, and a jump from throwing myself into the sea. He had a fiance and was being put into a drug rehab I sat down on the sand, and hugged my knees and I cried and I cried. Soon I was having a panic attack I couldn't breath I couldn't comprehend my mind kinda went crazy. In my panicked state I pulled one of my books and my zip-lock bag of coke out of my backpack and did line after line. I don't know how much coke I did but after a while I just laid back and looked at the stars until everything went black.

END FLASH BACK

"Wow Rena so what happened? I know, for a fact with as much coke as you said did you had and overdose" Ray asked.

"Well of course I did, the ironic thing is some couple on a late night stroll on the beach found me, they called an ambulance an whhaa laaa you still have my fucked up self walking the planet." I replied.

"So what happened with your parents?" she spoke up.

"Well to put it simply they disowned me, my dad damn near kicked me to the curve, he didnt have the time and didn't want me to reflect badly on his reputation, if it wasn't for my mother i'd be some kind of street urchin. She told me I needed help, she didn't cut off my trust fund but she moved it so my father wouldn't know I had any access to it and then she sent me back to Japan to get the help I

needed "

"What was in Japan that could help you?"

"My friends, my band... and Nobu" I replied.

"And did that help?" she asked

"It was hard, but yeah it helped. With their help I got clean, an I got back into my music, but it wasn't the same"

"How so?"

"When I got back Nobu had a new girlfriend, Nana, and even though things had just ended with Darien I thought we'd be able to pick up where we left off on, plus his new girlfriend was so annoying always happy about stupid crap we'd most likely slap a person for being happy about" Ray laughed.

"So what happened to this Darien? He just left without telling you goodbye or anything?"

"Pretty much I heard from him about three months into his program, but get this it was a part of his program, where he was suppose to call all the people he hurt because of his addiction, so I got an apology and that made me feel better at the time but other then that not til yesterday"

"Wow what a prick" she announced.

"I know right" I replied.

"On to another topic how did you get the Black Stones tickets?" she asked

"Well Nobu is the guitar player in Blast, and Shin the bass player is like a little brother to me, he called me and invited me to the show"

"So this band you talked about were the Black Stones, why didn't you mention them before I love them!"

"Before you get all fan girl on me, were rivals I wasn't in their band they were friends and when I left Japan they had just gotten signed it wasn't anything major until about 4 months ago. Now the world thinks their the best thing since sliced bread, but once we get this deal signed it'll be us up there playing for thousands of adoring fans."

"Do you think its a good idea to go, you dont still have feelings for this Nobu do you?" she asked

"You know I'll always have feelings for Nobu, but I'm happy for him, any happiness he gets he deserves. Plus I want you to meet their own band their great people, and their lead singer Nana is amazing"

"Wait I thought you said the new girlfriends name was Nana, That's their lead singer?" she asked confused.

"ohhh no both the girlfriend and the lead singer have the same name, I know its weird but the singer my Nana nick-named her Hachiko."

"Isnt that like a traditional name you'd give a dog in Japan?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yea it is Nana said the girl reminded her of a puppy always following her around, but you'll love Nana she's my complete opposite in everything, but music and even then were completely different in style."

"Sounds good, but we better get on on our way if im going meet them, concert starts in half an hour" Ray replied.

I looked down at my watch and replied "Yeah lets get out of here"

STAPLES CENTER BACKSTAGE WITH BLAST

Backstage of the Staples center a beautiful raven haired woman with a short bob and big round blue eyes paced back an forth in her dressing room talking to her band make with light blue tinted hair and several piercings in his face and nose.

"You invited her right"

"Yes Nana I invited her" Shin replied

"Do you think she's gonna show"

"She said she would, but I don't know"

"You didn't tell her Hachiko was here did you cause if you did she's wont show" she nervously replied as she continued to pace her dressing room.

"What do I look like? I'm crazy not stupid Nana of course I didn't tell her, Hell she didn't even ask"

"I guess all we can do is wait" she said then she plopped down on a sofa

"guess so"

SERENA POV

"Man parking here is ridiculous" Rei commented on the state of the staples center parking lot.

"Well its a good thing we get to use valet parking isn't it?" I said

"Damn right I might have changed my mind about this concert if we didn't" she huffed.

As I pulled up to the valet and exchanged keys for a ticket I saw a bald headed man with sun shades and a black suit and tie standing by the door smoking a cigarette he didn't notice me on my approach as I walked right up to him, I took the cigarette from him.

"One day these things are gonna kill you Yasu" and I took a drag from the cigarette, he did a double take.

"Bunny I didnt know you were gonna be here" he said in his deep baritone voice even though there was no smile on his face I knew he was happy to see me.

"Neither did I, but is that how you greet old friends?" and at this Yasu's 6 foot 4 inch frame bent down and spun me around in a circle. "That's more like it, ohhh and this, beauty is one of my best friends and the guitarist in my new band Ray" I pulled Ray up to my side to meet Yasu.

"Ray this is Yasu drummer for the Black Stones"

I never knew what love at first sight was til I saw these two meet. Yasu did something I've never seen him do for a girl and removed his shades and showed off his beautiful green eyes, as Ray held out her hand to shake his, and they just stood there looking at each other. After a while I grew annoyed at their antics and I snapped my finger in between both of their faces.

"Are we done here your both creeping me out" I raised a well manicured eyebrow at them. " And don't you" I turned toward Yasu and looked at my watch "have a show that starts in about 15 minutes?"

He in return looked at his watch and replied "let me show you ladies inside."

As we followed behind him Ray elbowed me in the ribs and hissed.

"What was that about? We were having a moment"

"Well you're moment was actually 10 minutes and like I said it was weird, you could have at least said hi or nice to meet you maybe even-"

"Ok I get you your point I was just stuck he's so so HOT"

At that I almost tripped over myself laughing.

"First off ewww when I think Yasu I think big brother and second Ewww again"

"Ok ladies Nana and Shin should be here I have a few things left to do before the concert starts" and with that he was off without another word

I was about to knock on the door then changed my mind and just decided to go in with my hand on the door knob I pushed the door open and shouted

"YOU KNOW THE PARTY DOES'NT STARL TIL I WALK IN!" before I knew it a teen with light blue hair jumped into my army

"Bunny you came!" he said

I had to take a good look at him I didn't recognize him at first glance, I held him at arms length.

"Ohh my god Shin what did you do to your handsome face" he pouted.

"I told him it was a bit of over kill, but the only person her ever listened to was you" I looked over his shoulder in the direction of the familiar husky female voice.

"Ohh Nana I've missed you so much" I stepped around the teen I thought of as my little brother, and towards the woman I looked up to as sister and we hugged for what seemed forever but was actually a few seconds. Then we stepped back to get a good look at each other.

"You look good Buns" she commented.

"Your not looking bad yourself Nana" She was wearing black skinny jeans with a silver top, and black booties with silver chains of three different sizes draped from one side to the other. On her hand the only piece of jewelry was a Vivienne Westwood ring the match to which I wore myself. On her face her make up was done to perfection Purple and silver eye shadow, and her signature red lipstick.

"Hows life treating you?" she asked

"Not bad but it could always get better" I replied.

"You know its never been the same since you left Tokyo"

"You just think that, but we both know the more things change, the more they stay the same" I retorted.

"No girl things have changed Nobu's engaged now" she had a dreary look to her face

"Your kidding me right he-"

Right then a stage hand rushed in the room "Your on in less than three minutes it time to leave your dressing room" and then he swooped in and grabbed both Shin and Nana by the arms and pulled them out of the room.

As Nana was being pulled out she yelled. "We'll discus this later"

Me and Ray gave each other a look of confusion before we followed them out towards the stage. We watched as stage hands gave her and Shin their guitars and last minute make up was applied and water bottles for last minute drinks passed.

On the other side of the stage I noticed Nobu and Yasu receiving the same treatment. Before I knew it they were rushed on the stage and a count down was being read off.

"Curtains up on .1..."

Nana stepped up to the mic "Good evening Los Angeles" the cheer of the crowd was deafening. "We are the Black Stones a.k.a Blast and we'd like to thank you for coming to the first stop on our first world tour" she took step back from the mic to allow the crowd more cheers "we hope you enjoy the show"

As me and Ray stood backstage and watched their performance I couldn't help but imagine me in their shoes able to play sold out shows to thousands of people, fans singing my songs as I sing them to them before I knew it Ray had elbowed me in my ribs again.

"The shows about over come out of lala land will you?" she snapped.

Nana was talking to the crowd again. Everyone was quite you could here a pin drop as they all hung onto her words.

"Wow LA you guys have been awesome and since you've been so awesome" she paused and winked at the audience "I have a surprise for you guys" the crowd went wild it took a while for her to get them to calm down after that but soon enough everyone was all ears again. "I have a group I want you to hear and if you loved us I'm telling you your gonna love them every one welcome to the stage SWEET SERENITY"

In my head I was mortified, but a gurilla performance was not new to me we used to do it all the time in Tokyo where I'd have a show and I'd throw Blast on stage for a surprise performance or vice verse, but I had no idea that she would set me up like this on her world tour.

Ray look to me the same look I was sporting was on her face. We pulled together and I just told her to follow me as we walked on the stage. Nana was sporting a huge sweet smile that didn't fit her, Shin a grin that said he knew what was going to happen gotta remember to slap him later, Yasu the first time in his life look mortified under his glassed, and Nobu looked like a ghost had just floated on stage to haunt him.

Ray walked up to Nana who passed over her guitar while I walked up to Nobu. He was to in shock he almost tripped in giving his to me. I walked to the mic.

"Well this was very unexpected, but were happy to play for you LA this song is Someone Like You" I looked back at Nobu before I strummed a few chords and Ray followed along

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Yeah.

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<p>

"Goodnight City Of Angels"

* * *

><p><p>

End Chapter

wow that took me a while to get through please review I love the feed back


End file.
